To Love again
by Orochimaru1331
Summary: Temari and Tenten had basically the perfect relationship. They were inseparable and loved with a love that was more than love. Until the two left on a dangerous mission which in the end only one survived. TemaTen, TemaHina


**Disclaimer: No i don't own Naruto or its Characters**

_ok so this is my second story and yeah its based on the same characters but i love TemaHina sooo yeah hope you like it and give me as much criticism as you want. Thanks _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Temari-kun" a soft but tender voice called. "Temari-san wake up"

Temari slowly woke up the voice that called her.

"Hmmm y-yes Tenten?"

Tenten just laughed as Temari got up. She then kissed Temari.

"Good Morning sleepyhead"

"Uh… w-what time is it?"

"Its 12 in the afternoon. Come get dressed." Tenten said with a playful voice. "Or do you want to go for another round?" she smirked.

Temari had then notice that Tenten Kimono was loosely tied around her waist and she had nothing underneath it. She then gives Tenten a huge grin and pulls her back into bed.

**3 hours later**

Temari kisses Tenten.

"I Love you"

Tenten laughs "I know I love you too."

"so what do you want to do today?"

"i think the day is pretty much over i mean it is two in the afternoon."

Temari laughs. "yeah but we could always go to dinner, considering what today is."

Tenten then thinks about what Temari just said and gasped.

"My gosh! i'm soo sorry babe i forgot today is our 3 year anniversary"

Tenten then grabs Temari face with both hands pull her towards her. Their lips had then interlocked as the kiss became more passionate. Temari's tongue lingered at the entrance of Tenten mouth wait to gain entrance. Tenten then parted her lips and Temari's tongue rushed in mingling with Tentens. The kiss had ended when both girls pushed away gasping for air.

"(pant pant) if that didn't end we would have been in round three" Temari laughed. "ok well we got hours to spare so i'm gonna go see if i can get a reservation at Red Lobster."

Tenten nodded "oh Temari while your doing that i'm gonna go into town for a bit."

"ok have fun" They kiss again and Tenten walks out the door.

**2 hours later**

Temari had got their dinner reservation for 6 and was preparing for Tenten's gift. Tenten walked though the door.

"hey beautiful!" temari said a she walked towards Tenten.

"hey hun. sorry got caught up in traffic and stuff." they laugh. " so whens our dinner reservation?"

"At 6."

"oh well we better start getting ready."

The Girls then went to their bed room and into the closets where Tenten pulled out a red halter top dress that was a little above her knees. Temari had pulled out a black spaghetti strap that went mid thigh high. Both dresses showed a little bit a cleavage which excited both girls.

"You look so beautiful in that dress" Temari said with a passionate voice.

"Thank you hun, and you look sexy in yours, but i bet your even sexier with it off" Tenten pulled Temari's face in. meting her lips.

"That could be arranged"

"No come on lets have dinner first then dessert."

Temari and Tenten then walked out of the house hand in hand walking towards red lobster with was about a 1/2 mile away. when they got there it was semi packed.

"wow i'm glad i called."

"Hi welcome to Red Lobster how can i help you ladies?" The Hostess greeted them

"um yes uh reservation for two under Temari."

"ok right this way." The hostess took them to a booth next to a window "ok here's your menus and your waiter will be with you shortly."

"thank you."

The two ended up having a great dinner Temari ordered a lobster tail and Tenten got the seafood bucket. this night was just perfect. It was then that Temari pulled out Tentens gift. it was a little black box.

"oh Temari you didn't"

"Tenten, we've been together for about three year and in those three years i could be happier you complete me. With that being said, will you be my life partner? i promise i will love you until the day we die."

"oh Temari. YES! i will." They kiss which happened to be the happiest moment of their life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_ok so that was the first chapter obviously so tell me what you think. Next Chapter should be up shortly. _


End file.
